


The Gift

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 28: Many happy returns / Toys





	The Gift

"Ah, Mycroft." Sherlock opened the door with a yawn. He studied his brother's weary face for a split second, and spotted the brightly wrapped package in his hand, and rolled his eyes, but smiled at his brother kindly. "Come in - tea?"

"Please? I'm sorry I missed Christmas Day - there was trouble in -" Mycroft let out a sigh. "You don't need to concern yourself- you probably already read about it - ah, there she is!" He pushed the package into Sherlock's arms as Rosie came running into the room with a delighted squeal.

"Uncle Myc!!" She nearly knocked him over as she plowed into his arms. "Where have you been, and where is Aunt Alicia?"

"She, unfortunately couldn't make it today, but, she sends her very best wishes to you, and she was there when I found your present, she made me promise to take loads of snaps so -" 

Sherlock handed Mycroft the package and took his umbrella. "We still have have a few mince pies - Mrs. Hudson always makes enough to feed the neighborhood -"

Mycroft looked up and his exhausted eyes brightened a bit, as Rosie dragged him to the couch and helped him take off his shoes. "No - I don't have time - a mince pie or two would be lovely, Sherlock, thank you." Rosie seated herself next to Mycroft and waited patiently. She had learned his gifts always had a story, even her well-loved bunny that was nearly beyond repair had a history before it arrived at Baker Street.

Sherlock turned on the oven to heat up the pies, and switched on the kettle, then closed his eyes as he leaned against the counter to listen.

Mycroft cleared his throat as he handed Rosie the neatly wrapped gift. "Now, Aunt Alicia and I were in - well -"

Rosie rolled her eyes, but played along. "State secret?"

"Quite so. And we were taking a walk to clear our heads, it was freezing, of course - so we stopped at this little coffee shop, this old woman made the most amazing coffee and tiny cakes, they were beautiful, you would have loved them. Anyway, she didn't speak English very well - and my - well, it had been some time - but her granddaughter spoke lovely English, and I told her I had a niece that looked very much like her - and I was a bit sad that I would be missing Christmas with her. She nodded and -" Mycroft glanced up to see Sherlock surreptitiously take a couple of pictures and he rolled his eyes, but managed to grin at him. "She went into the back and returned with this -" Mycroft nodded at Rosie to open the present. She knew he appreciated how carefully she unwrapped things, so she gently untied the beautiful fabric ribbon, and slid her fingers under the tape. "I'm all thumbs at wrapping, your Aunt Alicia, though - she's quite good at it - anyway, the girl, she was about your age - maybe a bit older - handed this to Alicia and told her this was meant for you. I asked the girl her name and she smiled, 'Rose' she answered." Rosie's jaw dropped and rolled her eyes.

"No way, Uncle Myc. Now, you're just being -"

Sherlock studied his brother for a moment and shook his head. "No, he's telling the truth, Ro. He's a very good - storyteller, but he can't lie to me - and he's never lied to you." He sniffed the air and turned back to the kitchen. "Pies are ready, and there goes the kettle - don't open it yet, Ro."

"Did she look like me too, Uncle Myc?"

Mycroft examined her closely and nodded. "Very much, nearly twins..."

"It's never twins, Uncle Myc."

"No? Your Da has never told you about -"

Sherlock walked back in the room and glared at his brother, as he handed him a mug of tea and a plate of pies. "You weren't going to tell her the twins story without me were you? You always get it wrong."

"I do not." Mycroft snorted, then took a bite of a pie and closed his eyes. "Ah, how does she do it every year..."

"Can I open it now, pleeeeease Uncle Myc?"

"Yes, yes, go ahead, Rosie." 

Sherlock readied his phone as she finally undid the paper and carefully laid it aside, to find a wooden box. She looked up at him with a question. 

"Open the lid, Ro."

Rosie opened it cautiously as if she expected something to jump out at her. Instead it played a beautiful piece of music, and a tiny ballerina danced, then curtseyed to her, and began again. "She looks like me, Da. Look!" She jumped up from the couch and showed Sherlock. Sherlock nodded at her with a smile, then looked over at Mycroft and winked at him. "Go show Papa, Ro. He's writing, just knock - you know the drill." She nodded, then ran over to Mycroft and kissed his cheek, then Sherlock's and finally ran screaming into their bedroom, finally showing her age.

"Thank you, Myc. Will you stay, for a bit? You know how fond she is of you -" Sherlock glanced at his brother and sighed. "You and Alicia?"

"We're fine. It's just - I'm never home, and when I am - she's not."

Sherlock shook his head. "Haven't you done enough, Myc? Isn't it time to - I don't know, have a life?"

"She asked me to retire last night. But, Sherlock - what will I do if I'm not -"

"You can travel for fun, be home for holidays... come over for family dinners..." Sherlock snapped a photo as his brother's eyes popped open at him."Yes, I'm serious. It's time, Myc."

"But -"

"I did it. John asked me to - last month, after the last - the last close call. And I - only look at cold files now, I don't go out into the field. It was time, and he doesn't ask me for much, just to be here, for him and Rosie. That's all she's asking for -"

"Uncle MYC!!! Come see my new room - it's all done up in stars and purple!!!" Rosie smiled at him, then her face started to fall. "Come on, pleeeease?"

Mycroft met his brother's eyes and nodded then allowed his niece to pull him from the couch, with the determined strength of an eight year old who knew what she wanted.

"Thank you, brother mine."

Sherlock nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Myc."


End file.
